Rose Child
by leotabelle13
Summary: COMPLETE!MY FIRST FIC! Belle and Vincent's daughter has disturbing dreams.Includes ChipRose romance.The enchantress's ganddaughter comes to the castle.OMG! Love triangles!COMPLETE!. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. dreams and drawings

Disclaimer: Aw, come on! Do you obviously think that I own Beauty and the Beast?

…… "_Mother, Mother!" _

_There was a beautiful young lady, with flowing chocolate brown curls and warm brown/hazel tear stained eyes, embracing a lifeless, enormous, creature with brown fur and a hideous face. " Mother!" The creature was dead, and suddenly these words passed from the lady's lips, "I love you". There was bright flash of light and in the creature's place stood a handsome young man. _

"_Father?"_

Rose woke from her cryptic dream. Why did it seem so real? And why did the lady and the man look so much like her parents? _Mother? Father? No, it can't be. _Her head spun when she got out of bed, _okay, got up too fast, ow!_

She walked over to the changing screen and changed out of her nightdress and into her lavender, lace trimmed skirt and pain white blouse. She stared out the window for a moment, taking in the view of the mountains and the castle gardens, and sighed. _It's early enough, I guess I can make a quick sketch. _She hesitated for a moment, stopping to look at the carriage that was coming down the road to the castle, and turned .

Rose made her way to the easel that rested in one corner of the massive bedchamber . With a yawn, she sat down on the stool and began to draw the image of the lady and the creature she had envisioned in her sleep. She had a real talent for the arts, she had the voice of an angel and an artist's vision. She was fond of singing but she was an artist, first and foremost. Around her easel were various other works. There were two portraits, one of her mother and father, the other of her cocky younger brother. Other works, were mostly landscapes, roses(naturally) and of her dreams, especially of the mysterious lady and creature.

Her work was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in".

It was Belle. "Rose, dear. Are you coming down?" She asked as she walked into her old room that was now occupied by her only daughter.

"Yes mother, I was just drawing".

Belle looked over her daughter's shoulder and looked at the work of art. Her eyes widened and her smile faded. Rose looked up at her mother worriedly,_ oh no! She hates it !_ "Mama?"

Belle shook he head, "It's beautiful dear, I was just thinking about something. Don't worry, I really like it," she stated, trying to cover up her shock.

Rose let out a sigh of relief , "Good, it came to me in a dream last night."

"Well its great!" Belle kissed her daughter's forehead, "Come, you know how impatient your father can get".

Rose giggled as she followed her mother to the dining room. _Yep, she's right. Dad's temper is worse than mine. _Rose looked curiously at her mother. She seemed to be hiding something. _Maybe she can help me figure out what my dream meant. _

Little did she know that she was indeed the child of Beauty and the Beast.

AN/ Well, what did you guys think? This is my first fic so go easy on me. No flames please. This might be a one-shot, even though I have furthured the plot in my mind. If you want to see more of Rose and her parents and the castle's reaction to her dreams, tell me in a reveiw.

- Leota


	2. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: Puh-lease, If I owned Beauty and the Beast, this woud be a movie instead of a lousy fanfic(not that it's lousy) (

Chapter two: Truths Revealed

As always, the moring was quiet. The same old routine for Rose, she woud eat breakfast with her parents, study with her mother in the library and spend the rest of the time until lunch in the music conservatory playing the piano and training her voice with Mme. Bouche. Though she was able to find time to sneak away to her room and work on her newest sketch. But when she opened the door, she found her parents huddled around her easel. "Mama? Papa? Whats going on?"

Vincent turned around to face his daughter, his eyes full of shock and confusion. "Rose, dearest, what is the meaning of your newest work?" He pointed to the unfnished drawing behind him.

Rose raised a quizzical eyebrow," Why father? Is there something wrong with it? You don't like it?"

Vincent sighed,"No, sweetheart. In fact, it's one of your best works yet. I just want to know where you got the idea from".

_Oh good, I thought I was in trouble. _"Oh, if thats all you're concerned about: I got the Idea from a dream I had last night. It was exactly like that, then there was a flash of binding white light and then, well, you, dad, stood in the creature's place".

Her father's face became blank.

_Oh,no! Now I'm in trouble! _"I'm sorry Papa! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I just, the dream, it-"

"Do you remember what the woman looked like?" he in terrupted. Both Belle and Rose gave him looks that said "Where the hell did that come from?"

Rose just pointed to her mother, "I thought she was mom," she said without tone.

"Rose," her mother began," Your father and I have to tell you something".

Rose just stared wide-eyed at both of her parents, "Okay," she said akwardly.

Belle began to tell the tale of Vincent and how he had been turned into a beast by an enchantress. Of how he had, held her father captive and how she had traded her freedom to save his. Of how he saved her from a pack of wolves and from drowining in a freezing lake. Of how they eventually fell on love and he was transformed baack into his human self.

Rose listened intently, nodding every once in a while. When her mother was done, she broke down laughing, "Thats a nice little fairy-tale mama, but honestly. I mean no disrespect, but you must be mental to expect me to believe this bogus story of Father being under the influence of magic and you being the one to lift the enchantment".

"Believe it or not, Rose Marguerite, I tell you no more than the truth".

Rose still looked at her mother disbelievingly, _okay mother has officially gone off the deep end._

Vincent was able to see that his daughter still did not believe them. "Fine then. Rose if you still don't believe us, then I suggest you follow me".

_Oh lord, they're serious! _Rose did as her father told her, and followed him to the West Wing; a place that she was forbidden to go to without her father's permission. She would always try to sneak up there when no one was looking, but either, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts or her own mother would catch her and send her to the music conservatory or some place. Vincent opened the door and beckond his child to go inside.

Chills ran up Rose's spine as she stepped through the doorway. _I'm finally in the west wing! _Her eyes went wide, the room was extravagant! Expenesive and lush draperies hung in the room, handpanted portraits lined the walls, along with broken mirrors and a slashed portrait of Vincent. She sensed that the room had been in disrepair once though. Her father motioned for her to sit in a chair near the balcony(she did so) and he picked up a small hand mirror fo a small table and handed it to her. "This is the same mirror that figures back to that wretched curse," he told, "It will show anything you wish to see"

_Oh well, if it will get him off my case. _"Show me the beast"

Rose stared at the mirror's smooth glase surface clouded over to reveal, not the creature that had haunted her dreams, but the man who was standing before her, her father.

_Oh my god, it is true! _"How come you never told me this before?"

Vincent just looked at his daughter as if seeking forgiveness," It didn't seem important".

"Didn't seem important! Father, you were turned into a Beast! How could that not seem important?"

"Rose look, your mother and I just thought that-"

"No! I've heard enough. I need to be alone right now. I'll be in my room until supper".

Rose ran down the stairs and back into her room in the East Wing. _How could they keep this from me for so long? _She laid down on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Hopefully she would calm down by then.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the foyer, an old friend was welcomed home.

A/N: Well thats my second chapter. Thanks to reveiwers, even though in my in-box there was only one;

Trudirose: Glad you liked it! I thought that Rose's mind might have been affected by the magic when she was born, so she might be psychic. It's good to know that somone other than my mother thinks that I write well(she's my mom, she has to say that). I barley started the ninth grade three weeks ago, and judging by what I've read, people on this site are already in college and I was a little nervous as to how my writting might be critqued. Yes I do have a solid storyline. It's based off of the disneychannel movie "Halloweentown 2: Kalabars Revenge". I love the Halloweentown movies and I had a daydream one time during algebra in the eighth grade where Rose was kidnapped by, well I don't want to spoil it for you. If you want to get an idea of what I mean, I suggest turning on the Disney channel in October.

Hope the rest of you guys liked this chappie! If I missed any of you guys, I will mention you in the next chappie. If I get enough reveiws. Also, I will be posting another story soon (as soon as Lumbabsfan is finished reading it) ;)

Reveiws Please!

-Leota


	3. Childhood Sweethearts

A/N: Hi Peoples! My third chappie! YAY! Go leota, its your birthday, we gonna party like its you birthday, were gonna sip biccardi, Oops my bad! Ayways I''m here with my bff Biggie D!

D:Whoot! Hello people! HOLA!

Stares at her Um yeah. Glad you guys liked it! But I have a grudge against Lumbabsfan now (Still waiting Faith!) J/K. Anyways, sorry about the shortness of the chapters, thats how they are! And here's BiggieD with the disclaimer!

D:Yay! Don't sue us! Tink(thats leota) does not own Beauty and the Beast, she would like to, but she doesn't. But she does have this weird fantasy that-

OKAY D! THATS ENOUGH!(beats her with little stuffed cow toy of doom!) Now on with the show!

D: And she also does not own the song "Think of Me" From the Phantom of the Opera, but she does have this other fantasy that she and-

D!

D:meep! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!

Beats her with little stuffed cow toy of doom!

Ch.3 Childhood Sweethearts

Rose sat in the music consevatory, playing Motzart on the piano. Music always calmed her down. She wanted to get away from the past events of the day and supper made it only worse! There was a new face at the table. A young man, no more than four or five years older than her, He had sandy blonde hair, and warm blue/green eyes.He spent most of the dinner conversingwith her father and Mrs. Potts,but when he had a free moment, he would gaze at Rose, in return she would blush and look away._Why did he look so familiar_? She began tosing, to get him out her mind,her favorite song, "Think ofMe".

_Think of Me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,_

_Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_When youfind, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

"That wasbeautiful Rosie"

_Why did he call me that_? "Excuse me monsieur?"

"The song you were singing, it was lovely"

"And how do you know my foolish childhood nick name?"

"Rosie, don't you recognise me?"

Rose looked at him_, Why does he look so damn familiar_? Thenit suddenly struck her, "Chip?"

He only shook his head in affirmation. Rose threw her arms around him. "Oh,Chippy! It's so good to see you!"

"I missed you so much Rosie!"

"How have you been? How was school in Paris? Oh my lord, look at you! All theParis girls must have made you forget poor little Rosie".

Chip laughed, "No, without you and mama it has been torture!"

"Same here. Mrs. Potts has been missing you like crazy!Andit has been pretty hectic here lately. Thank goodness there is atleast one sane person here to talk to."

Chip raised a questioning eyebrow, "How so?What happened?"

Rose sat down on the piano bench. "Chip, do you know of a spell that has been placed on my father?"

Chip sighed, she finally found out. His mother told him the truth before he leftforParis. "Belle and the master finally told you huh."

Rose's eyes narrowed, "Yes they did! How could they keep this from me all my life?"

Chip sat down next to her. "I don't know.Thewhole thing was a blur to me. Mama had to tell me".

"You mean you were cursed too?"

"Thats what my mama told me. She said I was a teacup."

Rose laughed,_ Ha! A teacup!_Chip laughed along with her, "Yeah, I know. I thought it was ridiculous myself."

They stopped laughing and looked at eachother. Something shone in their eyes that they did not recognise. Was it love? Rose leaned in to kiss Chip, but then the lightning struck and startled her so much that she slung on to him. Embarassed, she pulled away from him and made her way out of the conservatory and to her room. But what shesaw shocked her. She watched fromthe banister asa young woman dressed in dank, silver robesfell unconsciousin her father's arms. Rose ran down the stairs, with Chip trailing behind her. She rushed up to her Father. "Papa,is she dead?"

"No, just weakI think. Come, well take her to theparlor to warm her up," Vincent said, trying to be carefull as to not hurt the unconscious girl.

Belle emerged from a hallway and found her husband carrying, what lookedliked the body of a young girlin the direction of the parlor.

"Vincent dear, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. But most likely she has returned," he answered. Vincent looked down at the limp form in his arms. Most of her face was covered by a silver hood. But most likely she was anoldenemy returned to wreak her wrath on the castle once more.

A/N: So thats it. Biggie D went home soyou don't have to worry about anymore insanity. She is in an eternal sugar high so she's stuck like that. To people who are enchantress fans, I'm sorry if I offended you, I couldn't think of anyother words to write. And if you want to know what Rose looks like, I suggest reading Damian's "Chain of Tales",she's basically that Rose. And now to the reveiwers;

Trudirose: Sorry about shortness, Iwrote the first chapters late at night, so I had to be sure not to write so much that I get insomnia. Hope this waslong enough for you. If not, sorry, I'm just not used to writting long chaptersearly in the story. The servants will make cameos here and there, butit will mostly focus onRose.

Welshrose:(I'm just getting reveiwed by roses and my story is aboutRose)Maybe It's just me, but no you don't sound like a teacher. And the name thing wasn't inspired by the TV series, I just saw it a bunch of times on other fanfics and that name appealed to me the most for this story. Plus, to tell the truth, I never knew that there was a TV series until my mother told me about it. The only TV show I remember that was related to BatB is "Sing me a story", a show aired on ABC on Saturday mornings were Belle would host,( Gaston is the only cameo I remember), and they would show the old mickey mouse cartoons while Belle would sing naration. So sue me! I was five years old! I was only born three months before the movie came out!

Anyways to the rest of you guys, Hope you liked it! Again if I missed any, I will mention you in the next chappie! REVEIWS PLEASE! (or you shall face the wrath of my little stuffed cow toy of doom!)

-Leota


	4. Enchantress?

A/N: WOW! I didn't think I'd get so much reveiws. Rose's age will be announced in this chapter. And like a said earlier, I tend to write these chapters REALLY Late at night, so thats why there was a few gramatical errors. But Right now it's 10:00 AM so I will catch anything that I mess up. And there was some errors to give thanks to LilangelbiggieD for the last chapter. It is sooo hard to write a good chapter when you have your sugarhigh best friend making you laugh your butt off! Anyways, here's the fourth chapter! And heres a sober me with the disclaimer. Oh, and by the way, this one will be in the 'girl's' POV.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beauty and the Beast. So all you guys in the tacky suits GET OFF MY LAWN!

Ch.4 Enchantress?

The girl stirred in the chair she had been resting in_. What happened_? Shesat up as she saw all thepeople staring ather, staring back them wide eyed_. Okay, what the hell are you all staring at_? She observed the scene around her:She was sitting in a large armchair in front ofa fire-place. Paintings of noblemen and landscpes were abundant. Royal Crests ardorned the mantle. Though she could only see half of anything. To helpsee better, she was about to lift her hood up, but a voice stopped her.

"Why have you returned? Your work here was finished here long ago!"

"What are you talking about?" thegirl answered,"I have never been here in all my life!"

"I suppose youhave amnesia now? You placed a curse on methat turned me into a beast!"

The girltook offher hood to revealaher face, she was noolder than fourteen. She had raven black hair,flashing emerald eyes, and light tan skin. "On the contrary sir, you must have me confusedwith my grandmother".

Everyones face was in shock, _oh well, better explain it to them, _"I am Anna," she began," I am the enchantress Celine's granddaughter."

"And let me guess," the man who had spoken to her before began,"You have come here to continue your garandmother's work?" He had a cold tone in his voice.

"No sir, I have only just finished my training, I can not perform complexspells justyet. I have been sent here by my garandmother to protect your family, despite my lack of experience, my lord".

"Protect us?" the woman stting next to Anna questioned, "Why would we need protecting?"

" My grandmother and I saw the oracle, we saw evil magic pursuing your family. My grandmother would have come herself, but she is terribly weak".

" I believe none of it! She is probably going to curse us once again once we let our guard down." the man stated.

"Vincent, calm down!" the woman said to the man, "She is telling the truth," she turned to Anna and smiled, "I can feel it"

Anna turned to the woman, "Thank you my lady, I promise I would never betray your trust"

"Please, Anna? is it? Call me Belle."

Anna nodded weakly, "Thank you my lady, I mean Belle". She tried to stand up, but her head spun and her knees gave way and she fell to the floor.

A younger boy in the room and a younger girl came to help her to her feet, "Are you alright mademoiselle?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a ltttle weak. Like my grandmother, I had to travel through the storm to get to this castle."

The boy smiled alittle and helped her to her feet. Belle summoned one of the servants, "Lumiere," she said to the servant, "Would you mind showing Anna to a room?"

"Not at all madame," Lumiere answered. He turned to Anna, "Mademoiselle, if you will kindly follow me ma chere".

Anna did so and followed him out of the room.

Vincent turned to Belle, "Belle, Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I can tell that she's being honest with us. And just because she is the enchantress' grandaughter, doesn't mean that she's exactly like her," She answered.

Vincent only nodded and walked to the west wing. _What evil magic was that girl talking about?_

A/N: Well that's it. Sorry about the shortness. The chapters might get longer once the story starts heating up.

Trudirose: The Chip not remembering thing was just something that I borrowed from another fic that I read. And to tell you the truth, that tv show was probably the only thing that I remember from my five year old days. Like I said, I was under the influence of sugarhighness and not enough sleep. The phrase was actually "Clung on to him".

Damian: Duh you like her! She's your character! Okay not really. Great minds think alike ;) No, she's not going to get into Too much trouble, at least for now. ;)

Nikkibelle: She's sixteen, see trudirose for the chip thing.

LilangelbiggieD: How are the cow brusies? lol. Glad you liked it! Can't wait to see yours!

Reveiws please!

-Leota


	5. Revelations and a continuation

A/N: Well, I don't know what to say, except, THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVEIWING YOU GUYS!

And to Shortstef: I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I MISSED YOU! I guess I beat yo;u to the Chip/Rose thing. And sorry about the modernness.

And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

discclaimer: I Don't own Beauty and the Beast, grumbles,stinking disney people, grumbles.

Chapter 5 Revelations and a continuation of Childhood Sweethearts

Weeks have passed since Rose found out about her parents past and Anna came to the castle. Anna was distant and quiet, she rarely spoke to anyone( she was still uncomfortable to stay in a place where her grandomthers name was spoken with disdain). Vincent remained suspicous, but if Belle trusted her, the least he could do was give her a chance. That is if he ever saw the young enchantress, whenever he'd catch the slightes glimpse of her, she would run away.

The same went for Rose, she still felt so confused about her parents. Why had they never told her this before? What else were they hiding from her? She often time told herself that she couldn't hold it against them forever, but she couldn't help but wonder.

To get things out of her mind, she decided to go to the library to read her favorite copy of Romeo and Juliet. She opened the enormous doors to the library to see Anna Kneeling down on the floor, reading a red leather bound book.

"Hello Anna, It's good to see you".

Startled Anna stood up and made her way to the door, "I'm sorry miss, I was just reading. I leave in a second," she said, rushing past Rose not making any eye contact. Rose grabed her arm and stopped her.

"No, you don't have to leave. And please, you know my name is Rose."

"You mean, you trust me? Your not afraid of me?"

"Yes and no. Makes you think so silly?"

Anna sank down into an arm chair, "Well, your father, I know he still doesn't trust me. Despite what your mother tells him, he's only letting me stay here because of her,".

Rose sat down next to her, " No it isn't that, he just has to get to know you thats all. And it would help if you spent less time locked up in your room".

"I know, it's just. My grandmother has sent me to guard your family, she trusts me with this responsiblity. And everyone here, they give me strange looks, as if they think I am going to do something to put you in danger. And I would never do that".

"It's all just your imagination, everyone here is actually very nice. You just have to give them a chance is all"

"Thank you Rose, it's good to know I have one friend here".

Rose walked over to the book shelf and looked at Anna, _She has it harder than I thought,_ "Anna," she said,"Why do you wear that?"

Anna motioned to her robes and Rose nodded.

"These robes are the mark of an enchantress, the silver colour, means that I have just completed my training." She answered.

"And what about your grandmother, why did she place that spell on my father?"

Anna walked over to the fireplace and stared into the flames, "My grandmother told me the story while I was praticing my trasformation spells. It was to punish your father for being so heartless".

"Did she tell you anything else?"

"Well, she had to stop her tale when I turned my cat into a dwarf."

Rose laughed and Anna joined her, "I know, it took me a weekto change him back!"

The laughter was interrupted when Chip entered the room, "Mademoiselle Anna, pardon the interruption, but the master wishes to see you in the study".

Anna sighed,"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" She turned around but Chip walked up and stood in front of her,

"Please mademoiselle," He began,"Allow me to escort you there, so you won't get lost", he added a chivalrous bow.

Anna rolled her eyes and blushed under her hood, "Thank you monsieur, but I am sure I can get there myself". She muttered a strange incantation as her robes swirled around her and she disappeared from the room. Chip walked over to Rose and handed her a small pink bud from his pocket.

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

Rose just looked at him, "Yes, it's my birthday. Thank you for remembering, but you are one day too early"

Chip supressed a sigh, " I know, but your going to spend all day getting ready for the masquerade and the whole night being courted by young and handsome noblemen."

" I know, but if it makes you feel any better, I wont enjoy it. First I will have to wear a corset, so I won't be able to breathe. Then all the noblemen in France are just boring stuck up fops and cads. The day won't end soon enough."

Chip looked at her and said to her jokingly, "Youre right, that does make me feel better".

Rose laughed, "So much for being a gentleman".

Chip said nothing and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner?" he asked.

"You can count on it" Rose answered.

"Fine see you then."

Rose watched as he left the room. There was so much on her mind, but when she was with him she would forget all about what was troubling her. _Do I love him?_

A/N: Well, thats it. Hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry to say that this will be my last update until Friday, but maybye I might update tomorrow. But don't count on it, I have to cram for geometry. And about my updates, I will only post on the weekends from now on. The week is going to be devoted to homework and school and all that crap. Anyways on to the Reveiws,

"Blank": First of all, What the hell is your name? I don't want to have to type in "Blank" All the time. Glad you liked it. I think I will take your idea about Chip into consideration. Glad you like her! And actually she and Rose will share being the lead role from now on. But I'm thinking about making an "inbetween-quel" to this that focuses on Anna, but I don't want to be working on ten fics at once. Don't worry, the "evil magic" will be revealed soon enough.

Damian: Yeah it is going to be hard for Anna, okay not anymore, but now we get to see the REAL trouble. ;)

lilangelbiggieD: Didn't you get my E-mail? lol.

Nikkibelle18: Sorry if I rushed it. Thank you for putting me on your alert list(I checked my stats).

Shortstef: Thank you for putting me on your alert list. Oh, I feel so loved.

Everybodyelse: REVEIW!

Oh, And I got a treat for all my reveiwers. I was bored today during PE and since we didn't have to dress out, I decided to do some drawing of some of the mew characters from this fic. Right now the only one thats finished is Anna. If you want a peek, hit me up with an E-mail.

Till friday,

Leota


	6. Continuation of revelations

A/N: Wow: My Sixth Chap! Thank you guys, I couldn't have done it without ya!

Disclaimer: still don't own it.

CH. 6 A contiuation of Rvelations

Anna stood outside the doors to the study. What did the master want with her? She sighed and opened the doors, She saw Vincent talking with Belle and one of the servants, whom she found out his name was Cogsworth.

"You wanted to see me , my lord?" She asked

Everyone turned around to see her. At first, the stares were uncomfortable for Anna, but she saw that their looks were warm, not cold.

Vincent walked up to her, "Anna, first of all, I would like to appologise for my behavior at our first meeting. Indeed, it was very out of line."

"No sir," Anna said timidly, " You had the right to-"

"No Anna, I was very qick to judge. I beg your forgiveness"

Anna looked away and nodded. _Does this mean that he trusts me now?_ "Is that all you wanted me for sir?"

Vincent shook his head, "No mademoiselle, I have asked you here to discuss your pupose for being sent here.What is it exactly that threatens my family?"

Anna walked over toward the window, she thought about that fatefull day when her grandmother saw that grim vison in the oracle,

_... "Grandmama, whats wrong?" Anna asked Celine. _

_"Anna, come here child." _

_Anna walked over to her grandomthers resting place, lately she had grown frail, she barely had any strength within her to perform such complex spells as summoning a vision in the oracle. _

_"Yes Grandmother?"_

_Celine grasped Anna's hand, "Take my hand child, we will need our magic combined to summon the oracle"_

_Anna firmly held on to her grandmother's hand, placed the other over the crystal ball with her grandmother's hand. In unison the recited the incantation,_

_"Gestum ex ellios mundes, nos te apello uit aduco damus"_

_Their eyes went white and smoke filled the crystal ball. In their minds eye, they saw an evil warlock kidnapping a young girl of sixteen, "I finally have the child of magic!" he shouted into the night.. In the background a castle was underseige, the bodies of the royal family sprawled across the grounds. In the distance the heartbroken cry of a jilted lover cold be heard in the distance, along with the roar of a beast. _

_Anna came back to reality, she now wished that she hadn't agreed to help her grandmother . _

_"Grandmama, what did that vision mean?"_

_"Anna, you must go to the castle Arnaud. You must guard the royal family from him."_

_"Who?"_

_"He is the son of an old enemy of the royal family. He is after the child of magic."_

_"Who is the Child of magic?"_

_"She is the rose of the beast" _(A/N: haha! Damian!)

_Anna gasped, "You don't mean?"_

_Celine only nodded. Anna stood up and walked behind the crystal ball, _

_"But Grandmother," she protested," I have just barely completed my training! I cannot handle such a task as this"._

_Celine looked at her with pleading eyes, "Anna, you were chosen to continue in my line after I passed away. Your mother has refused her magic, and I am too weak. You are the one who should rightfully take this responsibility"._

_"But grandmother, I can't-"_

_"Anna, I trust you with their safety. You will do well grandaughter."_

Anna fingered the small crystal in her pocket then spoke, "He is the son of an old enemy."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Questioned Belle.

Anna took out the Crystal and held it out, "I can try my lady, I can try."

Anna recited the incantaion and her eyes went white. She spoke with an erie tone, "Beware the red death at the Bal Masque, beneath the sea of masks is an enemy. He seeks the child of magic. She is grave danger, disaster will take place. Only one of great magic and one of true heart can save her, can save the child of magic."

Anna snapped back into reality. Vincent and Belle looked at her with worry and fear in their eyes.

"Who is the child of Magic?" Asked Belle.

Anna looked at her with disdain, "Your daughter"

Belle clung on to Vincent as he wraped his arms around her. He ordered Cogsworth to leave the room. As soon as the servant left the room, Vincent sat down in front of Anna.

"What can you do to protect her?" he asked.

Anna only shrugged, "I don't know my lord. All I can do is pray and cast a few spells to make sure that no pureblooded warlock with evil magic in his vains can cross into the castle grounds".

"Are you sure she can be safe?" asked Belle.

"All we can do is pray my lady. Hopefully my grandmother's decison was not in vain," Answered Anna.

Vincent sighed, and released Anna from the meeting.

Anna rushed down the hallway and made her way to her room to collect her spellbooks. But she was stopped halfway when she crashed into Chip and fell onto top of him.

"Oh lord! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" She said hastily getting out of the compromising position.

"I'ts okay, nothing is broken." he said as he got up.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Anna looked away and blushed under her hood.

"Well, uh, see you later," Anna said rushing off. But, like Rose, Chip grabed her arm and stopped her.

"No wait," Chip said. The jerk made Anna's hood fall off her head as she turned around to face him. Chip was taken aback by her beauty, her emerald eyes were hypnotising, her raven hair tumbled around her shoulders. He let go of her arm and and stared at her wide-eyed. Anna felt uncmfortable, "What are you staring at?" she asked timidly.

Chip shook his head, "Sorry, I just never really got a good look at your face before. "

Anna crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Am I that hideous?"

"No, on the contrary you are quite lovely," he said. Anna blushed.

"I believe we have never been properly introduced," he said, " My name is Chip Potts,"

Anna supresed a giggle, " Anna, " she said cooly.

"Are you going to the masquerade tomorrow?" he asked

"I might, " Anna answered, " But I will have to spend the night being Rose's bodyguard".

"Why couldn't your grandmother have come herself?"

"She is weak and I am the last of my line," She answered, "No if you don't mind I have to look up some spells". And with that she disapeared in the blink of an eye.

Chip just watched the spot wher she stood just now. _Mystifying._

A/N: Oh great! Another love trangle! Now onto reveiws

Trudirose: Smart one trudi! lol. He was flirting with her? lol(blonde moment).Hopefully this will sufce until I reveal the warlocks full identity.

LilangelbiggieD: Glad you like the Chip/Rose idea. Just don't lynch me for this chapter! ;)

The rest of you, REVEIW!

See you guys friday!

-Leota


	7. Matters of the heart, brothers, trust

A/N: Last time we left Chip he had become infatuated with Anna, and he still has feelings for Rose! (Soap Opera music plays). lol. I know, I'm begining to sound like a daytime soap. This is a sort of Flilpfloppy chap. It starts with chip, then to whoever my muse choses. read on!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUAT!

Ch. 7 Matters of the Heart, Half- brothers and Trust

Chip made his way to the kitchen hoping to talk to his mother before supper. His feelings were so mixed up right now : Rose has been his best friend since he was a child, I guess you could say they were childhood sweethearts. And he since he returned he had been feeling more for her. But Anna, he barely met her and already he was already attracted toher. Rose was sweet, kind, gentle, but a little stubborn and hot tempered. Anna was Mysterious, obviously very brave, but also quiet and reclusive. Perhaps that's what attracted him to Anna, that sense of mystery. But he knew he loved Rose. Didn't he?

Chip opened the kitchen door and was greeted by a warm smile from his mother. But Mrs. Potts had sensed something was troubling her son.

"Chip," she asked, "whatever's the matter?"

"Nothing mama," he answered solemnly.

Mrs. Potts gave him a look of disbelief and Chip fessed up.

"It's about, I don't know-"

"Miss Rose and Miss Anna,"

Chip looked at his mother, she was always able to see through him, along with Belle, the master, and anybody else in the castle. She always knew how to help him with his problems.

"Yes mama. Have you ever been a situation, were you know you love someone, but then met someone else and feel attracted to them?" He asked.

"I can't say that I have love. But, tell me, what do you feel about Miss Rose?"

A small smile played across his lips, "She and I have been best friends since we were little, mama. Rose is wonderfull. She's fun to be with, not to mention beautiful".

"Uh-huh, and what about Miss Anna?"

Chip sat down on a stool, "I don't know what I feel. We haven't ever been alone enough for me to get to know her. We barely had our first conversation just know when ran into eachother in the hallway. She's mysterious, brave and beautiful as well. I don't know what it is about her, it's just, wow."

Lumiere had just walked into the room and had overheard Chip's little ordeal.

"Ah, having a few girl troubles oui?" Lumiere stated.

Chip placed his elbows on the counter and rested his head in his hands. "Uh-huh. Do you have any advice Lumiere?"

Lumiere placed his hand on Chip's shoulder, "All I can say is that you will have to figure that out for yourself mon ami. Nobody ever said that love was simple"

Chip sighed and thanked the both of them. He got up and walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the dining room. He couldn't help but shift his gaze back and forth between Rose and Anna that night during dinner. _How do I feel?_

---------

Anna had been practicing spells in her room after dinner. _What am I going to do?_ She stopped for a moment and held the moonstone pendant that her grandmother had given her when she first started her training, the day she first found out that she had been the last enchantress in her family'sbloodline. Anna was her mother's youngest and only legitimate child. Anna knew she had an older brother who was a good three years older than her, but she hadn't heard from him in years. She felt the pendant once more and sighed.

"Enjoying that precious gift aren't we?" a masculine voice called from behind her.

"What do you want here Luce?" Anna asked as she turned to face her brother.

The seventeen year-old stepped out towards Anna. His icy blue eyes bore into her. Chills ran up her spine as she saw his gaze.

"You know what I want little sister"

Anna stepped back, "No, I am here to protect this family. Grandmother Celine trusted me with this responsibility and I don't plan to let her down."

"Ah, yes. You have sworn to protect the child of magic. I wonder what poor Celine was thinking when she trusted this task to a bumbling little girl who had only just completed her training. You haven't any experience little one."

"Oh, and I suppose you would have been the better choice, my dear half-brother?"

"I would have. I have experience far beyond yourself and I trained myself."

"Just because the elder's have chosen me tofollow in Grandmother Celine's footseps doesn't mean that-"

"Ah, yes. I forgot that you were the so called 'chosen one'. Well, we'll just have to see what happens then, shall we?"

The look in his eye when Luce said these words was unsettling to Anna. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I shall see you very soon little sister."

There was a puff of black smoke and Luce vanished.

_What does he want_? Anna pulled her hood over her face and continued her spells.

_"Recordare_"

-------------

Rose sat in her room at her easel. She looked over the drawings she had made in the past. She pulled down her latest of her mother and'father'. To think that before she had been leading a carefree life, oblivious to their secret. Now since she found outeverything had changed. Rose sighed and put the drawing back. She looked at the portrait she had made from memory of Chip. It was amazing how he had changedfrom that gawkyboy he had been before he had been before he left for the university in Paris. Now he was a handsome young man. She had missed him so much these last six years that he has been away. It didn't seem that he would remember her, not the other way around! Then these past few weeks. Anna had come to the castle, saying that she was sent to protect them. Protect them from what? Rose knew that her parents had found out, and they were keeping it from her.Why must they always keep the truth from her? What wouldn't she have understood? Could she even trust them anymore?

Belle had walked into the room when she saw her daughter's morose state.

She walked over to her, "Rose, I know your still upset with your father and Ifor keeping thetruth from you for solong,but you must understand that weonly-"

"What is she here for?" Rose interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Anna, what is she here for? I know she told you and papa what was threatening us. I can feel it. What is it?"

"Rose, I'm afraid I can't tell you that,"

"Why not mother!"

Belle sat down next on the bed, alittle relieved to feel the familiar sheets, "Rose, your father and I don't want to worry you. Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday. It should be a happy time for you."

"How can I be happy if my parents are always keeping secrets from me? How can I trust you and father anymore?"

"Rose, you know you can trust us, were your parents! "

"How do I know _that's _the truth?" Rose snapped at her mother.

Belle was angered by this, "Now Rose you know that's out of line."

"Mother, how can I be sure what to think if I don't even know my own parents anymore."

Tears began to run down Rose's cheek. Belle saw her tears and cradled Rose just like when she was an infant, "Rose, you know you can trust us. we have been there for you all your life. We are still the same people. Nothing that has happened lately can change that."

Rose released herself from her mother's embrace, "Mother please, I want to be alone now. "

Belle sighed, "Fine then. See you in the morning." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out of the room.

-----------

Belle closed the door behind her and found that Vincent had been waiting in the hallway.

"She's still upset with us?" he asked.

"Well can you blame her? We kept this from her for so long, she can't help but wonder if she can trust us."

Vincent looked at Belle solemnly. "Did you tell her about Anna's vision?"

"No, I didn't want to worry her,"

Vincent sighed, took Belle in his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "You want to join me in the library?"

Belle looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I would like that"

Vincent wraped his arm around her shoulder and they made their way down the hall to the library. Belle looked back for a moment her daughter's room.

_I hope she's going to be alright._

A/N: Whew, I am so sleepy right now, and it's barely 8:30! Sorry if there was a little sappiness right there. And now on to reviews

Trudirose: I am saving the "Rose finds out about Chip liking Anna" bit for later. And I have changed Vincent's last name in both of my stories. No, actually it wasn't confusing, and I get confused real easy. ). Just out of curiosity, what exactly does "JMO" mean? I'm generally new on this site.

Damian: You never want Rose to end up with anyone that she's intended to do you? J/K. You will just have to wait and see who Chip choses. And actually, the "Red Death" thing was just something that popped into my head when I was writting the chapter. It sounded spooky don't ya think? A love WHAT-dron? Man, that's going to be hard. lol.

LilangelbiggieD: Yeah, and I shall beat you with my little cow toy of doom! I'll ask my mom if I can come over. You want to say the disclaimer again? I know, love triangles are CRAZY!

Rest of you guys; REVEIW!

and I now have a webpage on myspace up. If any of you guys want to see a drawing of Anna, all you have to do is click on the homepage link on my profile. )

-Leota


	8. Masquerade

A/N: Well you guys all hate me now right? I'm really, truly, gonna push myself off a clff if nobody believes me, sorry! I didn't mean to yell at Trudi (were cool now right?), I was stressing a lot from school. I know, I know "Quit making up excuses for yourself and get on with the story!" Here's chapter 8. And Trudi,my poto references are not at all meant to be gimmicky, I SWEAR!

Ch. 8 Masquerade

Anna stood infront of the castle with her spell book in hand, ready to cast the spell that she hoped would prevent her brother from entering.

_"Recordare domine inturerre spice"_ (lilangelbiggieD: Sound familiar?)

A magical barrier appeared around the castle.

Anna sighed and apparated inside the castle. A dark figure appeared from behind a tree.

"So you think that you can stop me that easily little sister? Think again"

-----------

Anna stood outside the door to her room when a young man dressed in a white gold trimmed suit and black mask came up to her.

"You're not comming to the party Anna?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at the young man, "Excuse me monsiuer?"

The young man removed his mask, "It's me Anna," he said with a slight chuckle.

Anna blushed under her hood, "Oh, sorry. I didn't recognise you Chip,"

Chip laughed, "It's fine. I was the same way at my first masquerade"

"You've been to others?"

"Paris is a very lively city"

Anna nodded and opened her door.

"You're not coming to the party?" Chip asked again.

Anna only answered with a hesitant, "maybe" and entered her room and closed the door. She removed her hood and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She noticed on the bed a small package. She opened it up and saw that inside was a beautifull silver ball gown. There was a note attached to it. It simply said, "Please come, " it was signed with both Chip's and Rose's signatures. Next to the dress was a box that had a black mask decorated with emeralds.

Anna smiled and changed out of her robes and dawned the extravagant gown. She took one look in the mirror and felt out of place, _I look like a princess. But I am an enchantress. I have to be on look out tonight, there's no telling what Luce would do if he got in. _She quickly ran a brush through her hair and placed the mask on her face and went down to the masquerade.

--------------

Rose stood at the side of the ballroom, she sighed as she looked around her. It seemed as if all of France had been invited. She didn't seem to recognise any one, except her parents. She recognised them in their usual ball attire; her mother wore a beautifull golden gown and a gold mask, her father wore a blue gold trimmed suit and a black mask. Rose chuckled as she saw them dancing together, just like she saw in one of her dreams, except he was a beast. _Mabye there was a reason why they didn't tell me. I can't hold it against them forever, but what else are they hiding. _Rose was approached by young man in white,

"They look happy together, don't they?" he asked.

"Yes they do Chip," Rose said solemnly.

"Rose, you can't stay mad at them forever," Chip said placing an understanding hand on her bare shoulder.

Rose sighed and turned to look at Chip; her virgin white gown swirled around her legs as she did this.

" I know, but I can't help but feel that they're hiding something else from me"

Chip said nothing and looked at Rose, she looked so beautifull. Her bright saphire eyes shone from beneath her White, ruby decorated mask. Her dark chestnut hair pulled back and held together with a clasp and decorated with a red rose. Had it been so long ago that she had been a gawky little girl playing with him in the garden? Who was this beautifull young lady standing before him? Rose noticed that he had been staring at her for some time and spoke up,

"Chip, what are you staring at?"

Chip looked away, "Nothing,"

The two were soon approached by a young girl in a silver gown and black mask.

"Hello," she said.

Rose lit up, "Anna! I'm so glad you could make it!"

" Well it would be pretty hard staying up in my room when such a fancy party is going on right below me" she said jokingly.

Rose laughed and Anna looked into the crowd, her eyes went wide.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here," she said timidly.

Rose looked at Anna, "Well, that is sort of the point of Bal Masque. I was shy at my first ball too. Don't worry, you'll get used to it" she said reassuringly.

Anna only smiled a little and watched the crowd. Rose was approached by a young vicomte. He bowed, "Your highness, may I have this dance?"

Rose gave the vicomte a fake smile, "Yes monsieur," she said dryly. She turned to Chip as she and the vicomte made their way to the dance floor and mouthed, "I'll be right back" to him. Chip sighed and looked over to Anna, only to have his breath taken away. She looked so beautiful, Her silver gown acentuated her figure, she was still young, but she still looked stunning. Her raven curls flowed over her bare shoulders. Her emerald green eyes sparkled from beneath the elegant black mask.

Chip offered his arm to Anna, "Care to dance mademoiselle?"

Anna hesitated for a moment, and took it, " Alright monsieur," she answered shyly.

" I must admit I really don't know how to dance, " Anna said to Chip he escorted her toward the dance floor.

"Don't worry I'll teach you"

Anna nevously shook her head and followed Chip's instructions. She stiffened as she felt Chip's hand around her waist.

" It'll be fine," he said to her reassuringly.

Anna smiled a little and nodded her head. The dance started out fine, but then they fanned out and when Anna spun into Chips arms, she did it too hard and hurt him.

" Sorry"

"It's fine"

They danced on.

Rose had been dancing with the vicomte. She only nodded as she put up with his endless drones about his life and everything in it. _Will he ever stop droning on about himself? I swear I will fall asleep as we are dancing. Somebody please save me! _

"May I cut in?"

They stopped as they looked at the man who said that. He was a well built man dressed in spainish style red suit and a pale grey mask who had icy blue eyes and his platnum blonde hair.

_Thank you lord!_

"And who do you think you are?" asked the vicomte.

" I believe I was talking to the lady," said the man," May I cut in, your highness?"

"Yes you may," Rose answered with an air of relief.

The vicomte muttered something under his breathe and left.

"I take it you didn't like that man much," the mysterious man said to Rose as they danced.

" I am not usualy one to speak ill about people but yes, he was such a cad,"

"Well most people just don't know when they're being oblivious to others"

There was a moment of silence between the two for a while. Rose finally spoke up, "Who are you monsieur?"

"You will know in time," he asnwered.

Anna had been dancing with Chip for a while when her eyes began to wander and she saw rose dancing with a man dressed in red. She and Chip came closer to them and Anna spoke to Rose, " Rose, you want to switch partners for bit?"

Rose consented and she and Chip danced together. Anna spoke to her new dancing partner,

"What are you doing here Luce?"

"Why sister, your not happy to see your brother?" he said cooly.

"Don't play your games with me Luce. What do you want?"

"Revenge"

" Luce when are you going to get over-"

"Not on you little sister. On Belle"

Anna glared at her brother, " What could you possibly have against her?"

" She denied and humiliated my father. What better way to avenge him than to have her daughter." He said with a sinister tone.

" If you touch one hair on her head I swear I'll-"

"Why Anna, are you threatening your own brother?"

" Just because we share a mother doesn't make you my brother. You are a cold person Luce, I'll stop you by any means necessary."

Luce chuckled at his sister, " My aren't we the brave one," He said cooly as the music stopped and he disappeared into the crowd.

_Where is he?_

Anna looked around frantically for her brother. She soon bumped into Chip, who had seemed to be looking around for someone as well, "Anna, have you seen Rose?"

Anna shook her head as her eyes still searched the ballroom, " No I haven't" She soon spotted Luce leading Rose down through a hallway.

" Rose no!" she yelled as she ran toward her brother and the princess. She caught up to them and soon realized that Luce had put a spell on Rose.

She had been recitng a spell to immobilize her brother. But he had beat her to the chase and he attacked her with a harmfull spell. Anna screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

" You think think you can stop me little sister" Luce cackled as his sister fell to the floor.

Anna could hardly breathe from the pain, though she was still able to utter a spell that would harm Luce as he did her.

_" Ivera vudenesca" _

Luce ricocheted the spell and Anna screamed as she felt the pain of knives digging into her body. Luce was about to take Rose away when he heard people coming. " We are not finished here little sister" He muttered a strange incantation and disappeared from the room. Rose snapped out of her transe and looked over at Anna who had been lying on the floor clutching her side. Soon, Chip had come into the room.

" Anna!" he screamed as he saw the young enchantress lying on the floor in pain. " Rose what happened?"

" I don't know," Rose said as she knelt down to help Anna.

" Anna who did this to you?" she asked.

Anna could hardly breathe from the pain, " my brother " she whispered. After uttering those words, she passed out from the pain.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Hate me? Tell the Truth! Reveiw please

-Leota


	9. Denial and Betrayal

A/N: WHOOOOOOT! I'm really hyper so expect grammatical errors, (but you guys always expect it right?). And expect this chap to be a little on the short side

Shorty : It's not short! It's vertically challenged.

Gesh, vertically challenged. Sorry guys, shorty has a little problem with the word short.

Shorty: VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!

ok, calm down! (throws a picture of orlando bloom at shorty)

Anyways on with the show!

Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own beauty and the beast, blah , blah, blah.

Ch.9 Denial and Betrayal,

A/N: (starts singing) he was bound to love you, when he heard you sing. Wait, wrong fandom.

"Anna, Anna wake up!" Chip yelled as the young enchantress fell unconcsious in his arms.

Belle, Vincent and Mrs. Potts just came into the room,

"Anna! Chip, Rose, what happened?" Belle asked as she surveyed the scene before her.

" I don't know," said Rose and Chip in unison.

" I think she was attacked by her brother," said Chip, lifting Anna's limp body in his arms as he stood up.

"Her brother?" questioned Belle.

"That's what she said," answered Chip.

"Mrs. Potts," said Vincent as he went to help Chip carry Anna's body, " get some blankets and medicine and meet us in Anna's room"

"Yes, right away master" Mrs. Potts rushe dout of the room and went to fetch the supplies.

Vincent carried Anna upstairs with Belle, Rose and Chip close at hand.

"Belle, is she going to be alright?" Asked Chip, concern showing in his eyes for the young enchantress.

" She will be don't worry," Answered belle reassuredly.

------------------------

Anna woke in her room surrounded by familiar faces, _What happened? Oh, yeah, Luce came. _She tried to sit up but was greeted by a sharp pain in her abdomen.

_Damn Luce!_

"Be carefull Anna, you should stay still" said Belle ( who had been sitting next to her) as she placed her hand on Anna's shoulder

"what happened?" asked Anna as she laid back on the satin bedspread, "where's Rose?"

" She's downstairs getting some water," asnwered Belle, "What happened to you?"

" I was attacked by my brother. He tried to kidnap Rose,"

"wel thank the lord that your alright and that he didn't succeed," Belle stood up and and walked with Vincent over to the door.

"Get some rest"

Belle and Vincent walked out of the room. Chip stayed behind.

"Anna, I'm so glad that you're alright" He said as he embraced her.

"Ow,"

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

There was solemn slence between them, Anna let out a frustrated sigh, " How could I have let him get away like that?"

"Anna, don't blame yourself,"

" I swore to my grandmother that I would protect Rose, and Luce-"

"Luce, so that's his name?"

Anna had a look of hate in her eyes, " Yes, he is my older brother. Though how I could ever call that wretch my brother is beyond me"

" Well at least he didn't succeed in taking Rose and you were able to catch him"

"Yes but he got away, And if I know him as well as I thnk I do, he'll be back to try again"

"I'm just glad that you're alright. I admit that I've only known you for a few weeks, but I can't help but feel that I love you"

with that Chip softly placed a kiss on Anna's lips.

Silent sobs and running footsteps could be heard outside.

Anna pulled out of the kiss, "Chip you hardly know me"

"But I want to know everything about you"

"Chip, I'm flattered. But please be resonable, there is another who deserves your affection more than me"

"Who?"

"Chip, search yourself, It's obvious that it is Rose that you truly love,"

"Anna I-"

Chip was interrupted when Anna placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"My friend please, go talk to her,"

------------------

Rose had been walking down the corridoor carriying a glass of water for Anna, _I hope she's alright. _

She was about to walk into the room when she heard Chip's voice speak, _" I can't help but feel that I love you"_

_What?_

Rose looked into the room to see what he meant and saw Chip kiss Anna on the lips.

_Oh no._

Rose turned and ran away with silent tears running down her cheeks. Her heart was broken. she just saw the one she loved claim his affection for someone else, someone she thought of as a friend.

She ran into her room, tears still staining her face, and sat down in front of the fire. And sobbed into her skirts.

She looked into the fire for a moment and shifted her gaze around the wall in front of her. She saw on the mantle of the fire place the rose that Chip had given her the day before, she stood up, walked over to the mantle and picked up the flower. She looked at it for a moment. Suddenly a voice could be heard within the walls of her chamber.

_" Oh, poor princess. Denied by the one you love? And Anna the one to be the one who had received his affection. Not a very good friend is she?" _

"Who's there? Who are you?"

" Come toward the window Princess. I can give you more than that boy ever could"

Rose was entranced by the strange voice. She slowly walked toward the window as if she was sleep walking.

A msyterious man with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes appeared out of the darkness. He wrapped his dark cloak around Rose and they disappeared.

_I finally have the child of magic._

----------------

Anna had been sleeping in her bed when she had a startling vision in her dreams.

"Oh no,"

she hastilly got out of bed, despite the pain, and put on her robes. She ran down the hallyway and rushed into the study.

" Monsieur and Mme. Arnaud, Rose is gone,"

"What?" yelled Vincent and Belle on unison.

"What do you mean my daughter is gone?" asked Vincent as he stepped in front of Anna.

"My brother took her. Come you must show me to where the magic mirror is kept. We can use it to find out where he took her"

Vincent lead Anna to the West Wing with Belle following close behind. Anna had a fire in her eye, _Luce, you will not get away with this._

A/N: Told ya this would be on the short side.

Shorty : VERTICALLY-

CALM DOWN! (throws a picture of Patrick Wilson at shorty). On to reveiws!

LilangelbiggieD: Why do you sound like a movie critic? lol.

Trudirose: Oh, gracious Trudi. YAY FORGIVENESS! Yay! you fugured out the backstory, well sort of. First of all Gaston is dead. Luce was born before he died. And I think your confusing me, the enchantress was Anna's GRANDMOTHER. As I said in, chapter six was it? Anna was her mother's only legitimate child and her mother (Anna's mother, not the enchantress) had given up her magic.Hmm, wonder why? lol. I'll give you a full backstory in the next chapter. K?

And, sigh, I am afraid that this story will be reaching it's end soon. Two or three more chapters then it's over. Sigh, I love this story and it's my baby. So please reveiw before it's time.

-leota


	10. Child of Magic

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update, Homecomming was this week and I was just so busy.

Disclaimer: I cant think of anything clever to say, so I'll just say it, I dont own Beauty and the Beast.

Anna, Vincent and Belle burst through the doors of the west wing.

" Wheres the mirror?" asked Anna.

Vincent handed her the mirror.

" Show me the Child of Magic" Commanded Anna. The mirrors smooth suface clouded over for a moment, then cleared up again to reveal her reflection,

" Damn! He's bewitched the mirror so I can't track him" Anna exclaimed.

" Is there any way you'll be able to find them?" Asked Vincent.

Anna thought for a while, then it came to her: the crystal! She took out the crystal from her pocket. _God please let this work. _She concentrated on the crystal and closed her eyes. _Show me the Child of Magic. _She chanted the incantation

_" Gestum ex elios mundes, nos te apello, uit aduco damus". _Anna concentrated her magic on the crystal, slowly it started to float in mid air. It began to spin around furiously. Anna's moon stone pendant began to glow, a green streak of light fused with the crystal. The crystal stopped spinning and the light pointed out the balcony window and into the forest. Anna followed the trail of light onto the balcony, she blinked her eyes and the began to glow emerald green; in her minds eye, she saw Luce and Rose in the spot where the light was pointing to. Luce was leading a hypnotised Rose into a dark hovel. Anna snapped back into reality and rushed out of the west wing.

" Where is she?" yelled Vincent as the young enchantress ran out of the room.

" Shes in the forest."

Anna ran down the stairs and into the foyer. Chip came running tieing a scabbard to his belt. "I'm comming with you to find Rose"

" No! It's too dangerous. You could get killed." protested Anna.

" I am not going to just wait here while you risk you neck to save Rose and while some lunatic is doing who knows what with her"

"No!" said Anna firmly as she opened the door.

" Yes!" Chip insisted.

Anna sighed, " Very well. Come quickly"

Once outside, Anna transformed herself into a black hawk and Chip made his way to the stables. He jumped onto a horse bareback.

" Where did he take her?" Anna flew infront of him, " They're in the forest. Follow me, I'll take you to them"

Anna flew in the direction of the hovel with Chip following close behind. _I hope she's alright. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was led throught the forest by the man in black, who was he? She seemed entranced by him, but she got a bad vibe from him. They soon made their way to a small cabin. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in, " Enter princess". Rose did as she was told. She looked around the place, it was completely dark. The man in black soon closed the door shut and they were the only people in the entire place. Rose soon came back to reality and felt a surge panic go through her body. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

" Why Princess, I think you know who I am" the figure removed his hood.

" It's you, from the masquerade. What do you want?"

"Only to have my revenge"

Rose was shocked and confused, " Revenge? For what? What did I ever do to you?"

Luce chuckled, " You didn't do anything my dear, It was your whore mother who comitted the crime"

Rose slapped him, " How dare you speak of my mother that way!"

Luce caught her wrist with a strong grip. " Carefull princess, you dont get hurt now do you?"

Rose was disgusted by this man, " Youre hurting me right now! But why did you kidnap me when you want my mother?"

Luce laughed, " Silly princess, Its not your mother that I want, _its you._"

He threw Rose down to the floor and walked away, " All my life my father has been ashamed of me and my mother. I was the product of a drunken stupor when my father was rejected by that wench Belle. Its because of her that my mother and I were left in the forest when I was barely and infant. He didn't want anyone to know about us, about the family he had but didn't want! He pursued that Delilah, only to be killed by her lover, a beast!"

" My father was not a beast! He was more of a man than your father ever was!" Rose now knew who this man was, he was the son of Gaston, that cad who had harassed her mother and attacked her father.

" Quiet you little bitch! As I was saying," Luce turned around and looked at Rose with a look of lust in his eye, " What better way to avenge poor daddy by having the next generation of Daae?" ( A/N: I decided to make Belle's Maiden last name Daae, I was thinking of using Leroux, becausen assuming that the first person who used it likes PotO, that is the last name of the author, his first name, gaston. I know , so what, but that was just me) " Then having Belle's precious child of magic as my wife?"

" I would never marry you"

" Ah, but you see you dont have much of a choice now do you princess" Luce aimed a shot of magic at Rose and she went flying onto a bed, unable to move.

" What are you going to do to me?" she screamed.

Luce was standing over her, " Dont worry princess, It will all be over soon." Luced ripped open Rose's dress and layed on top of her.

" You bastard! Get off me!" Rose screamed, she tried to move, but Luce's spell had immobilzed her, all she could do was scream.

" Get off! Stop! Stop please!" She yelled as Luce began to kiss her breasts.

" Quiet! _Princess._" Luce uttered a few inaudible words and Rose fell unconscious.

--------------------------------------

Anna and Chip soon found the cabin, they heard screams. " Thats Rose," said Chip. Anna told him to be quiet. She perched herslef on the window sill and saw what Luce had been doing to Rose, _The bastard._ She signaled to Chip to stay outside. She transformed back into her human body and apparated inside the cabin. As soon as she saw Luce lying on top of Rose, she performed the same spell from earlier and sent Luce sprawling onto the floor.

" Luce you snake! What do you think your doing?"

Luce stood up unharmed, " Stay out of this little sister, this is none of your buisiness."

" Yes it is! Your hurting my friend!"

Luce laughed mockingly at Anna, " Your friend? What kind of friend are you? Luring your friends loved ones away from her like the temptress that you are."

" That is not true! I would never hurt her like that!" Anna shot another spell at Luce, but he rikocheted it and knocked her to the floor.

Once again, Luce laughed at his little sisters's pain, " Face it Anna, you can't win"

A/N: Again shortness, but I am having writers block so yeah. Sorry if this is confusing you guys. And I would like to announce that I am going to post a sequel to this soon. on to reveiws

Lumbabsfan: YAY FAITH! You reveiwed! I'm so happy. Glad you like it. But why do you make me sound like a rollercoaster? lol.

Megan: Glad you like it! I hope we can get the RP up again.

Jill: Glad you like it and the RP did have some spoilers. I am just sad that you had to leave. I hope your still reading this story.

lilangelbiggeD: When are you gonna update yours? Yeah, your reveiw was crazy, quit obsessing over the love triangles! Yeah but now its a love square, lol.

see you guys later!

-Leota


	11. confrontations

A/N: wow, this is my first update in a long time! Now, how is it that I got 21 hits to the last chapter and only one reveiw? thats just sad. but I understand that most of you guys are busy, but I also see you guys are adding this to your faves or alterts list. please reveiw a couple more chapters and the story is over! WAAAAH!

Erik: It's over? I barley got here!

ERIK! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in Down Once More.

Erik: I came here to get away from my crazy stalker.

Leota: Well its called Karma! One crazy stalker deserves another!

Erik: Are you calling me a crazy stalker?

Leota: No, coughyescough.

LilangelbiggeD : I COME TO KEEL ERIK!

Erik: What in the world?

Leota: slaps head : biggie! No killing the characters!

LilangelbiggieD: puts down purple dog of death: awww

Leota: grabs erik by the cape and drags him away: come on fantasma, time to go back to DOM and your bride.

Erik: NO! NOT THE BRIDE!

Leota:shoves erik into Down Once More: And stay there until I update!

: turns to readers who have a confused look on thier faces: Uh, yeah, sorry guys.. long story. anyways, yeah. so heres the next chapter.

chapter 11. Confrontations between a brother and sister

Anna and Chip had gotten to the cabin, they heard Rose's screams, _" NO! Get off me! Stop! Please!"_

" What is he doing to her?" chip asked as he ran toward the cabin. Anna flew infront of him,

" No, dont go inside. if he sees or even hears you he'll know something is up and attack. I'll go over to the window. Keep quiet"

Anna flew over to the window and looked inside, she saw Rose on the floor, bloody and naked, and Luce on top of her. _the bastard!_

She apparated inside and turned into a spider, she crawled over to where luce was, but just as she was about to bite him, he uttered a spell and sent her flying across the room as she turned back into a human. she crashed against a mirror and the pieces cut her back as she fell onto the floor.

" Will you ever give up little sister?" luce said as he got off rose and readied for battle.

Anna had heavy breathe, " You were hurting her, I can't let you do that"

Luce only looked at his little sister as she got up, her robes stained with blood, he saw at the window next to her, young man looking in grasping the sword at his side.

Luce chuckeled, " I see you have brought a friend with you little sister"

_huh? _Anna looked on with horror as Luce had paralyzed chip and brought him in through the air. Chip struggled through the magical bonds that held him.

" Let him go!" Anna screamed.

Luce looked at his sister, " alright, I will" with a twist of his wrist he sent chip hurtling toward the wall.

" No!" Anna screamed again, she ran over to help chip. but chip got up and got out his sword.

" You let Rose go now!" he shouted at luce as he pointed his sword at his neck.

"Why do you care boy? You basically ripped her heart to shreds a little while ago"

" What are you talking about?"

Luce chuckled, " Boy, dont you remember when you confessed your love for my sister? Did you not hear the princess's sobs as she ran in the hallway?"

Chip raised his sword above his advisary's head, " You shut up or I'll"

"you'll what?"

---------------------------------------

Rose had become unconscious as luce was raping her, She just hoped this was all a bad dream. She came to when she heard a crash. She looked around. She saw Anna stained with blood and Chip lying on the floor.

_oh no,_

She looked at herself, she was naked and had bloody cuts all over her body.

_Oh he will pay!_

She tried to get up but the pain was unbearable, she crawled across the floor as she watched Chip point his sword at luce's neck. She was finally able to get up, she found a cross bow mounted on the wall.

She picked it up aimed it at luce. She fired the arrow and it hit him in the shoulder

----------------------------------

"you'll what?"

Suddenly Luce felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, he turned around and saw Rose standing behind him holding a crossbow in and looking at him with bloodlust in her eye.

" Nice aim your highness," he said as he yanked out the arrow, " but you forget what I can do, _rikochetpra!"_

The arrow went flying back at Rose. Just before it was able to hit her the arrow split into a million pieces. Anna had placed a spell on the arrow.

" Chip, get Rose out of here!" anna commanded, " I have to handle Luce on my own,"

" Were not leaving you Anna!" they both yelled. Chip ran over to Rose and held her up just as her legs gave way.

Anna and her Brother were soon attacking eachother with their magic.

" GO! NOW!"

" NO!"

Anna fired a spell at Chip and Rose, " GO!", soon they were apparated outside.

It was Luce and Anna alone now, it was between brother and sister now.

"little sister wont you ever learn to give up?" said luce, staring at his sister with a bloodlust in his eye,

Anna screamed out an incantaion and a streak of fire shot out at luce.

" Don't call me that! My mothers misjudgement is not my fault! You are not my brother!"

Luce laughed and soon Anna was on the floor in pain as his magic bore into her skin like knives.

" Believe what you want little sister, we are blood. You cannot hide from the fact that I am your brother and that I will beat you!"

Anna's fury was at its peak, " I said dont call me that!" She rikotchted his spell and sent Luce flying across the room and onto the floor. She attacked him with fire spells as she advanced on him. When she stopped she saw that he was virtually unharmed. He had a few cuts but nothing serious. He got up laughing.

He attacked her with a spell that would weaken her magic, " Give up little sister, I am and will always be the better of us!"

Anna soon loss conciousness from the pain. She fell down to the floor bloody and lifeless.

Luce stood over his sisters body. He won. He kicked her in the stomach and walked away.

As Anna lay lifeless on the floor of the cabin, her magic came back to her. Her moonstone began to flicker and she woke. A silver light radiated from her. Luce turned around. Anna had focused her magic at him. She attacked him with such strong magic that the cabin was destroyed, and along with it, Luce.

Rose and Chip were safe from the blast. As the smoke cleared, they say Anna lying unconcious and bloody among the rubble and ash.

They ran over to her. Tears ran down Rose's face, and Chip held Anna's head.

" Anna, Anna wake up"

Anna's eyes blinked open and saw her friends faces full of consern.

" Is he gone?" she whispered.

They both nodded their heads 'yes' and wrapped their arms around her. Anna let out a small cry of pain and they let go of her.

"Anna," Rose said , " Thank you for saving me, again"

Anna let out a small laugh, " thats what friends are for"

She looked at Rose, " Oh no, what did my brother do to you?"

Rose looked down disdainfully. Anna got up, " Lay down Rose"

Rose laid down on the ground as Anna sat next to her with her moonstone in her hand. Anna touched the biggest cut on Rose's body with the stone and in seconds all her wounds were healed. Rose looked at her hands arms and legs in amazement. Anna smiled and they both looked at Chip.

" What? What are you guys looking at. "

They both laughed.

" Um, Chip, You might want to look away," said Anna,

Chip took one look at Rose and turned red, he hadnt paid much attention but Rose had been nude throughout this whole ordeal. He quickly turned his head away. and tossed her his jacket.Rose stood up and put it on, closing the whole thing and holding it so nothing that shouldn't be seen wasn't.

" Ok Chip, its safe," She yelled.

He turned around and let out a sigh of relief. He ran over to her and held her close.

" I thought I lost you "

Rose pulled away for a little bit and held his hands in hers, " Chip, about you and Anna, I'm fine with it. If you want to be with her, Its fine by me."

Chip let go and held her face , " Rose" with a little bit of hesitation, Chip kissed her.

Took her by surprise, but after a while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chip pulled out of the kiss, " I love you"

Rose smiled and kissed him again.

Anna watched them smiling. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale, the noble knight and the beautiful princess kissing in the sunrise. Sunrise!

"Ahem" Chip and Rose turned around and looked at Anna.

" The sun is about to rise" she said " Dont you two think its about time we got home?"

Chip and Rose looked at eachother and laughed. Anna transfigured into a raven again and flew over to them, " Come on you two love birds"

Rose mounted Chip's horse and he walked along side her. Anna flew in front of them and they made their way back to the castle.

When they got back they were welcomed back with open arms.

--------------------------------------

Rose was back in her regular clothes. She walked down the hallway to Anna's room. She opened the door and saw Anna standing out the window, with her spell book in hand.

"Anna, are you going to come down to breakfast?"

Anna shook her head.

" Why not?"

Anna sighed, " Because I'm leaving."

" What why?" Rose asked.

" I may have completed my training but I still have plenty to learn at my grandmother's side,"

Rose put her hand on her friends shoulder, " Are you sure you can't stay?"

Anna shook her head again. She walked over to the fire. She recited an incantation and a hand mirror materialized out of the fire.It cooled off instantly and she handed it to Rose.

" Now I know what you're going to say, your parents already have one exactly like it. But this one is special, because theirs you can only see the person you want, this one, you can talk to them as well, so if you ever want to talk to me, just use the mirror. "

Rose hugged her friend. " Thank you Anna, I'm going to miss you"

" I'll miss you too Rosie"

Anna recited and incantation and disappeared from the room. Rose sighed and Looked out the window.

Vincent came into the room, " Rose, are you comming down to breakfast cherie?"

Rose turned around, " Yes papa, I'm comming. "

She walked with her father out of the room and down the hallway. As soon as they reached the stairs Rose stopped.

" What is it Rose?" Asked Vincent.

Rose walked over to him and hugged him. " I love you papa"

Vincent kiss his daughter on the forehead, " I love you too cherie"

A/N: The End! whoo, I would like to thank trudirose for leaving me my first reveiw and encouraging me to go on with the story! I just hope you guys like this. PLEASE! PLEASE! REVEIW! I dont care if its a flame! REVIEW!

Or I shall send LilangelbiggieD after you all!

**REVEIW!**


End file.
